


For Amanda

by neitherbluenorgreen



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neitherbluenorgreen/pseuds/neitherbluenorgreen





	For Amanda

How could anything so traumatic be the best day of your life? But then, maybe it’s not the best day of your life. There are many more to come, so who knows?  
It started with the medics bringing in a guy who’ve had a motorcycle accident. It looked very bad at first, blood everywhere, but when he gets to radiology it turns out that it’s just a lot of little cuts, bruises and a broken leg.  
When they roll him in your breath catches in your throat. Chris Evans. The Chris Evans. Your Chris Evans. You try to be professional, but you’re just so giddy inside.  
Your colleagues look at you knowingly, of course they know about your infatuation with him. But he doesn’t and you don’t want him to.  
So, acting cool. He’s awake, but you can tell he’s high on pain medication. His beautiful face has bandages all over it. At least they didn’t have to shave the beard.  
He looks up at you and smiles weakly.  
“Oh Captain, my Captain,” he says and you raise an eyebrow. He points at your cleavage.  
Of course you’re wearing your Captain America pin today.  
“But you’re the Captain, Cap,” you say and he smiles.  
“What’s your name?” he asks.  
“Amanda,” you reply and he smiles.  
“Captain Amandarica,” he mumbles and falls asleep.

The next day you peek through the door into his room. He’s awake and sees you.  
“Hey,” you say.  
“Hey right back.”  
You just stand there on the door.  
“Come on in,” he invites you.  
You don’t know what to say, what to do, but you stand next to his bed and bite your lip. You do that a lot. Especially around cute guys. And he’s the cutest of all.  
“I’m glad you’re okay,” you say.  
“I’m glad you’re real,” he replies.  
“Hu?” You’re impressed by your witty reply. He smiles. He looks tired, but not bad. Not bad at all.  
“I thought you were a dream.”  
You snort and look at him unbelievingly. He props himself up, his face contorting with pain.  
“Captain Amandarica,” he says and smiles. “You were hovering over me like a guardian angel.”  
You blush and don’t know what to say. Luckily you’re called away.

He’s still there the next day. You just have to visit him again.  
“Hey Amanda,” he smiles when you enter.  
“Hello Mr Evans,” you murmur and he laughs.  
“Call me Chris for heaven’s sake. I’m glad you’re here. I’m bored out of my mind.”  
“I can imagine that. Don’t you have other visitors?” you inquire.  
“Nope. My family’s on their way here, but Dad had to cancel some appointments first.. he’s a dentist.”  
“So, what would you like to do?”  
“Honestly? Run. I’d love to work out, but…” he gestures at his leg.  
“How is it?”  
He pushes back the blanket for you to admire the cast.  
“Not bad, actually. I expected to feel more pain, but the Doc said I was lucky it wasn’t fractured.” He shrugs. “I will have to wait some time before I can ride my bike again,” he complains. “I was lucky though. The street was wet and somebody lost control over their car. I swerved to get out of the way and… here I am. I actually don’t know what happened.”  
“I can ask the EMTs if you want to,” you offer. “I got quite a good connection with them.”  
“That would be cool, thank you.”  
His smile makes you weak in the knees. A nurse comes in and eyes you suspiciously.  
“Hello Mr Evans. Amanda?” she greets the both of you. You get the hint and say good bye.  
“Visit me again!” he calls after you and your heart clenches.

 

Of course you visit him again. When you come in, his face lightens up.  
“Hey, Amanda!”  
“Hey Chris,” you reply and smile.  
“Come here,” he says and you step closer. He opens his arms and when you look at him puzzled he waves at you.“Come on, let me hug you,” he orders.  
With a beating heart, you lean down and he hugs you tightly.  
“I needed that,” he says when you step back again. “I’m just a very hands-on guy. I hope I don’t make you uncomfortable.”  
“Not at all. I liked it,” you reply and he beams at you.  
“I brought a pack of cards, we could play a bit to get your mind off things,” you offer and he nods enthusiastically.

 

The next time you look through the door, you see him sitting there with his family. He waves at you, but you decide not to butt in on that moment.  
Later when he’s alone, you return.  
“Oh, hey,” he greets you and raises his arms to hug you. You comply and this time his hug feels even tighter  
“Why didn’t you come in when my folks where here?”  
“Well, they visited to keep you company and not see the staff.”  
“I’m sure they’d be very happy to get to know you,” he muses and you blush.  
He points at the cards you left the last you visited him and you nod.  
While playing he tells you that they decided to let him stay in the hospital for a while longer. It seems that even though the leg is not that bad, his test results had the doctors worried if it was wise to move him. His Dad went back home, but his mother took a room in a nearby motel.  
“Ah, so you’ll have company more often,” you observe. “That’s good!”  
“Yes, but don’t you dare not visit me. I’d miss you.”

 

His mother spends a lot of time with him, so you check up on him at the end of your shift. It’s already pretty late and the hospital is quite.  
Additionally to his usual hug, he presses a dry kiss to your cheek. He’s probably used to this as a greeting with his family, you guess.  
“Playing cards gets kinda boring,” he mentions after losing another game to you.   
“Hm, should I bring something else next time?”  
“Maybe we should up the stakes?” he grins and wiggles his eyebrow.  
“What like strip-poker?” you joke and snort. Something in his face tells you that this comes close to what he had in mind. You blush and he suddenly looks embarrassed.  
“I didn’t mean to…” he starts, but you mumble an excuse and flee.

Outside you lean against the wall. You’re feeling dizzy. On the one hand you couldn’t imagine something hotter than playing strip poker with him, on the other hand you can’t imagine him actually meaning this as nothing else than a joke. A mean joke. You squeeze your eyes shut.  
You debate if you ever want to visit him again. Your flight probably made it obvious how you feel. Facing him might mean another of these “you’re nice but”-talks and you couldn’t stand it. You never thought you’d have a chance, but… you sigh. You won’t visit him today. Maybe tomorrow.

 

The next day, you still feel to shy too visit him. In the evening you pass his doctor. As he looks up from his notes, he calls you.  
“Amanda, you did visit Mr Evans a few times, right?”  
“Well, yes, I’m sorry…”  
“No need. He asked after you. I think it would be nice of you to visit him again.”  
You look after at the doctor as he leaves. Chris asked after you? He’s just bored, you tell yourself. Don’t get your hopes up.

 

After your shift you visit him again.  
His face lights up when you enter.  
“Amanda! I’m so glad you’re back. I’m sorry I offended you.”  
“You didn’t everything is fine, don’t worry,” you mutter, hoping he buys it. He looks at you questioningly  
“So how are you?” you ask.  
“I’d be better if I’d get my hug,” he pouts.  
You can’t help but giggle and walk over to him and hug him. He holds you tight. After a moment, you feel the need to get away. He has to feel how hard your heart beats.  
“Chris,…” you begin, but he shushes you.  
“Amanda, don’t flee again,” he whispers into your hair. You freeze.  
“I don’t just want you to visit me because I’m bored, you know,” he continues and you struggle against his arms.  
“Please, Chris,” you say, but he keeps his arms around you.   
“Say you forgive me,” he pleads.  
“There’s nothing…” you start but he interrupts you.  
“Why did you run away then?”

He finally lets you go, but keeps a hold on your hand. Something in his eyes tells you that he won’t give up until you tell him the truth.  
“I’ve had a crush on you from afar for some time. Now you’re here and I don’t expect anything. But I’ve had to many men laughing at me, so I’m not good at handling those kind of jokes,” you rattle out before you clamp up.  
He looks at you puzzled.  
“Those kind of jokes?” he asks and cocks his head. You blush again.  
“Well. Jokes about … intimate things. As if they’d consider to … as if they like me more and then… laugh about it.” You want to run away again, but he holds your hand.  
“I never made that kind of joke,” he states calmly.  
“I… I overreacted. When you said that about strip-poker…”  
He suddenly pulls you closer, so you stumble a step and have to brace yourself on the bed. His face is close to yours and he looks into your eyes.  
“That wasn’t that kind of joke. At all,” he rumbles. His voice is suddenly much deeper. You don’t trust your own voice and look at him, nervous and self-conscious.  
“Amanda, I would like to kiss you now,” he suddenly says and you eyes widen. “May I?”  
You nod and he raises a hand to your face. Gently he pulls you down and presses a kiss to your lips. Your eyes flutter shut and you let out a mewling sound. He is completely still and when you open your eyes, he looks at you. You don’t dare to move and have no clue how to react.  
“Are you okay?” he rasps. You nod. For a moment he keeps looking at you, then he pulls you closer again and really kisses you. His lips are soft and firm against yours. His tongue flickers over your lower lip and you let out a sigh. He sucks at your lips and when you open them, he deepens the kiss.  
You could stay like this forever but you have to come up for air. Chris smiles at you and you blush, unsure what to say now.  
“Thank you,” he says and you have to giggle.  
“Thank me? Thank you!” you reply and he grins.  
“I never thought angels work in radiology,” he muses and puts his arms behind his head. You playfully swat at him and then your gaze wanders to the clock. It’s already pretty late.  
“I fear I have to leave now,” you sigh and he looks at the clock, surprised.  
“But you’ll be back, right?”  
You nod and give him a quick kiss, rushing out before you can’t leave any more.

You can’t seem to fall asleep, tossing and turning, thinking about him and the kiss and the way he held you. Maybe you dreamt it, you think, but you know what happened. Every fibre of your being remembers every touch and you just can’t find rest.

The next day, when you return to work there’s a spring in your step. You can’t help but whistle tunes and beam at everybody you meet. You’re excited to see him again later and the day drags on.  
Finally you walk up to his room, heart beating fast and your lips unable to hide the big grin on your face.  
You enter the room and it’s empty. Not just “nobody’s here”-empty, but cleaned out. You can tell that it’s being prepared for the next patient. Dizziness hits you and you step back, looking at the room number, but it’s really his room. He’s gone.

 

Somehow you manage to get home without breaking down. You feel numb, not able to let any other feelings rise up. You don’t want to cry, you know how everything will come up sooner or later and you won’t be able to hold back then.  
Your parents try to talk to you, but you just vanish into your room, lying down, trying to ignore the star spangled merchandise in your room. You stare at the ceiling, careful not to think about anything, ignoring the ringing phone.

But it keeps ringing.

You close your eyes, but it won’t stop. No matter how hard you try to ignore it, it keeps ringing.  
Finally you hoist yourself up. Picking up the phone, there’s only static and you wonder if this is a prank to make the day perfect.  
“Amanda?” It’s his voice. Haltingly, questioning. You take a deep breath, but you can’t speak, your voice too unsteady.  
“Amanda, are you there?” he asks and all you can do is whimper.  
“I’m so so sorry. They just decided I should better be back home and flew me out. I wanted to wait until you were there, but suddenly everything was ready.”  
You can’t say anything, making yourself croak a sound to let him now you’re hearing him.  
There’s silence for a moment and you wonder if you can say anything, but your voice doesn’t work.  
“I’m back home with my parents now,” he starts and you can hear him swallow.  
“I know it’s preposterous of me, but…“ he clears his throat. “Would you consider coming here?”  
You gasp, not sure you’re hearing this right.  
“What?” you whisper, a lump in your throat.  
“I think I need you to get better. I already feel worse without you. Please,” the last words are whispered. He’s begging.  
“I … I’m not…” you start, feeling overwhelmed.  
“Please, Amanda. I’m sending you a flight ticket.”  
Silence.  
“That is, if you want to be here, with me, at all.” There’s the sound of defeat in his voice. “I understand if you don’t…” he murmurs and your heart clenches at the sound of hopelessness in his voice.  
“No,” you whisper. “I want that very much.”  
Again, silence.  
“Really?” he croaks and you laugh.  
“Of course!”  
“The ticket’s on it’s way. I…I can’t wait to see you again,” he exclaims and you feel the tears spilling over your cheeks.  
“Me neither,” you say, laughing through your tears.


End file.
